This invention relates to an improved clip useful as a closure for packaging.
Numerous patents disclose apparatus for attaching a U-shaped metal clip about packaging. Typical of such patents is Pat. No. 2,880,419, entitled APPARATUS FOR FASTENING CASING WITH STAPLE LIKE FASTENERS, issued Apr. 7, 1959; Pat. No. 3,543,378, for a CLIPPING APPARATUS, issued Dec. 1, 1970; Pat. No. 3,583,056 for a CLIPPING DEVICE, issued June 8, 1971; and Pat. No. 4,675,945 for a CLIPPING APPARATUS, issued June 30, 1987.
The metal clip utilized in such apparatus for attachment about a package has evolved from a simple U-shaped clip having a circular cross section into a clip with various unique cross sectional shapes and features. Among prior art patents which teach clip constructions are Pat. No. 3,400,433 for a CLIPPING DEVICE issued Sept. 10, 1968 and Pat. No. 4,528,898 for an INVERTED T-CROSS SECTION CLIP, issued July 2, 1985. These patents and the references cited therein are incorporated herewith by reference. Pat. No. 3,400,433 discloses a generally rhombehedral cross section for a U-shaped metal clip. Pat. No. 4,528,898 discloses a T-shaped cross sectional shape for a metal clip.
Such clip constructions have proven to be quite useful particularly with respect to closure of packaging for materials which are extruded from a product discharge tube into casing. The clips are thus used to seal the ends of tubular casing used for packaging a variety of products. The amount of clip material used to effect each closure is preferably a minimum. Further, it is desirable that the clip be constructed in a manner which will evidence any tampering with the package that is closed by the clip. Additionally, it is desirable to provide improved, economic manufacturing techniques for making such clips Finally, it is desirable to provide clips which can be used in existing clipping apparatus.